Darkpaw's Trials
by Forgestar
Summary: Darkpaw is a Shadowclan apprentice going through a journey in his life to become a warrior but soon learns that this will not be the ordinary journey he has heard about from the elders of his clan.
1. Chapter 1

There was a calm sunset caging in the light for the ever so great darkness of the night. Darkpaw could smell victory in the air for his clan on this decisive night. There had been evidence that Riverclan had been sneaking into Shadowclan's territory disrupting the population of prey. It was time to strike back and take back what was theirs. There was nothing to fear, the darkness would be our defense and our offense. All that awaited was the word from Shadow on when to launch their raid on the Riverclan camp

"Attack Shadowclan"

The signal had arrived and out of the shadows our clan surprised Riverclan. At first they were stunned by our assault but their leader rallied them to counter attack. I was going to go attack a Riverclan warrior who was engaged with my master Ratllefang, a warrior of great skill, till I noticed that my friend Greypaw was picking a fight with the wrong cat, a cat twice her size.  
She was trying to pick a fight with River a powerful tom known for his strength. It was a fool hardy thing for an apprentice to do.

I knew I had to help her and the only was I would stand a chance would be to out flank River. I got in position to surprise River from behind just as Greypaw leapt to attack River. But almost like a flash River caught Greypaw with his tail and threw her at me. I barley dodged her, I could have licked her pelt from that distance, and just as soon as I recovered River was already behind me.

"To slow", he yelled as he flung me into the river. The leader was as strong as the legends said he was. He was a strong as the River of his territory and as swift as the currents that would drown any Non-Riverclan cat.

Luckily for me there was a stone in the middle for me to latch onto. I was officially out of this battle there was no way I could get back unless I rode the current on one of the passing logs. But even then there would be no guarantee I would be able to get on to the other side. I was trapped like a rat on that stone.

The fight was going evenly till one point where I could see the fight that would determine the winner of the battle, Shadow vs. River. These two powerful leaders could change the tide of battle. I just couldn't miss it so as soon as I saw a nice stone ahead of me I rode the current to catch a glimpse of these two leaders about to go at it.

The two leaders glanced at each other silently so much so I could feel the tension in the air. Both cats had their claws unsheathed and were ready to begin the battle. They knew what they had to do in order to win their battle against each other.

River made the first move and pounced toward Shadow. Then almost as soon as he leaped towards shadow she dodge and hid in the shadows. "Your eyes deceive you River," she taunted.

Shadow then jumped from the Darkness and took the fight to River. They exchanged swipes in pure parallelism that it was hard to tell if it would ever end. Then Shadow struck out a successful combo and sent River flying to the ground.

"Had enough," she gloated.

"All I had to do was buy time for him and I say I just about got it." he replied back.

Shadow then jumped as she heard the forest stir. But it was to late Sky had joined the battle and had already seized Shadow and was whisked her away to the tree branches where he had the advantage.

Shadow tried to dodge from tree to tree but to no avail. I looked in horror as Shadow was being beaten severely. Sky's dominance was shown in his graceful moves.

"The games end now Shadow," he roared.

There was no doubt they were or that they even started. Shadow had no tree experience and was clumsy in movement and could never recover and fight the tom off. She was dominated in every way possible.

To end the one sided battle River jumped from a tree branch and leaped for Shadow but luckily she dodged his claws. Then River pulled out his ace move. He jabbed Shadows neck with his tail and sent her falling into the river.

"No more of your pointless battles shadow it end tonight," he proclaimed

I had no idea of what I should of made out of that but I had no time Shadow was unconscious and floating down the river! I swam from my rock and tried to reach for her. The currents bashed against my body and I almost lost control. I eventually caught her as the current swept us ashore on Riverclan's side of the river.  
My duty was now to take Shadow back to the camp I was sure that sky brought some of his warriors and the loss of shadow would cause our inevitable retreat. The only question now was whether I would make it to camp in time so Shadow could receive proper treatment.


	2. Chapter 2

Why, why was this happening? We were supposed to win this battle not lose it. Shadow was never meant to come back to the camp. What are we going to do now? There were only a few more paw steps left till I reached the camp. I felt already like collapsing as if there was no point to go on.

I finally reached the camp and thudded to the ground with Shadow on my shoulders. I screamed in agony for our defeat. The whole camp heard and came out of their dens and looked in horror at Shadow. They asked "Who did this? Where are the others? What happened Darkpaw?" I began to slowly explain as Fernheart began to walk towards Shadow and assessed her injuries.

"We need to get her to my den for treatment. Eagleclaw and Darkpaw would you care to help me"? Fernheart asked?

Both me and the black and white tom who was recovering from green cough obliged to give our paws in service. It was a short travel to Fernheart's den.

"So how do you think she'll do" Eagleclaw questioned.

"She needs time to recover in mean time I need to get ready for the rest of the clan to arrive. Which reminds me Darkpaw what really did happen back over there?"

"Well you see …" I started before I was interrupted by the rest of the clan stumbling into camp. They we're all wounded in some way shape or form. It really had been a massacre. I then looked in guilt at my own body which had only a few bruises. I started to look for Rattlefang, my master, a brown tabby with broad shoulder. I saw Oaktail our deputy limping by and asked him if he knew where he was.

"I don't know where he is, more importantly where were you? While we were fighting our tails of I see you scurrying down the river last time I checked" he demanded.

"I was fighting go and ask Greypaw she'll tell you I was" I proclaimed

"Darkpaw did help me before he got thrown into the current by River" Greypaw concurred.

"Well why were you swimming to those rocks over their Darkpaw?" Oaktail demanded.

"Because Shadow was fighting River and then..." I began

"Wait Shadow was fighting River what happened?" Greypaw and Oaktail said in unison.

"Let me get to that. Shadow was winning till River revealed he was stalling for Sky and the both proceeded to beat her till she fell to the River and laid unconscious then I dragged her to camp and then we got into this predicament" I answered back.

Then all three of us looked back at the other cats in the camp gathering around shadow. We all saw the sorrow in their eyes. They were demoralized to almost no repair we had been told she would wake in the afternoon. I crawled to my part of the apprentices den and I collapsed in my den then close my eyes and readied for a well deserved sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Time to wake up Darkpaw there's work to be done" announced Oaktail.

"Where's Rattlefang, Oaktail I'd figure he would wake me." I retorted.

"Your master is gone Darkpaw he never came back from the battle and is sure as dead". Oaktail informed.

I thought about what had transpired the night before with the battle and Shadow wounds. I never once thought that about Rattlefang after I talked to Oaktail and Greypaw. I naturally assumed that he was jut late and would be there in the morning.

"So who is going to be my master now" I inquired.

"Eagleclaw will serve as your master till further notice. Speaking of it is of grave importance that you go straight to Fernheart's den. She has a mission for you and Eagleclaw that is vital to the health of Shadow". Oaktail stated.

"I'll be on my way" I answered back.

I thought to myself that this was most likely to be some herb gathering mission. I hadn't been informed of Shadow's condition all night so I didn't know what to expect from Fernheart.

I walked thought the bushes and entered Fernheart's den which was Hollow and the voices of Eagleclaw and Stripetail, a brown and orange striped tabby tom who happened to be Greypaw's master, speaking to Fernheart. I could spot Greypaw standing right next to her master.

Fernheart noticed me. "Nice of you to join us we were just finished discussing the mission you are to be presented. All right just a quick recap to know that you all know what you are doing. Shadow is currently in a comma and there is only one herb of that comes from a very rare plant. You will know when you see this plant from its flamboyant display of colors. However this plant can only be found in Twolegplace." Fernheart said.

Eagleclaw observantly stated "that is where our problem lies. If we are to get to Twolegplace we are to go around Thunderclan Territory".

"As you may remember from about a half-moon ago when we engaged them in combat so they won't be too excited to see us" continued Stripetail.

"Here are some traveling herbs." Fernheart gave us. "Now set off on your journey.

The herbs tasted nasty but I didn't let on. As we walked on I looked at Greypaw. She was an elegant gray she-cat and looked wonderful. She noticed my glare catching me off-guard.

"So what do you think of all this Darkpaw" she asked.

Her luscious green eyes almost seemed to pierce into my own and onward to my head. There was no way I could ever lie to her eyes.

I shrugged as we left the camp." I we have to go find herbs for shadow that is what we must do"

"Well said Darkpaw" My master commented.


	4. Chapter 4

We moved swiftly and silently around Thunderclan territory. We could smell the fresh border markers meaning we had picked a perfect time to make this journey. They would only know we passed when it was to late.

"Only a little longer," announced Eagleclaw

I could feel the determination in his voice, he was dedicated to completing this mission. With good reason to we could not afford to lose shadow we would be at a miss at what to do next.

When we reached Twolegplace i was struck back by the reek of the land that the Twolegs had infected. You could smell the scent of monsters  
and food that appeared more rotten then crow food. There were large stone structures where the voices of Twolegs could be heard.

"Alright let's split up to find this herb faster. I'll take that walkway behind those Twoleg dens to the left. Greypaw you take the walkway in front of those dens to the left. Eagleclaw you take the walkway in front of the dens to the right. Then Darkpaw that leaves you with the walkway behind the dens to the right lets go," Stripetail said.

"On my way," Greypaw exclaimed.

"Don't know who said you could call the shot but we'd end up doing that eventually," commented Eagleclaw

I said nothing as I walked to the shaded pathway. I found myself walking through it for an eternity. There seemed to be no life except for the occasional passing rat. Even Kittypets were not anywhere to be found. This confounded me as this was their safe ground.

I finally approached a dead end where the shadows where at their darkest. Then i could smell a cat, a scent I had smelled before but couldn't put my tongue on it. I saw the outlines of a cat in the darkness. "Who's there," I demanded.

"I wonder how much do you truly understand about strength?" said the figure.

"Are you calling me weak look who's hiding in the shadows?" I retorted back.

"If you knew anything you would understand why I am stronger than you" he answered back.

"That's it," I proclaimed as i jumped to where he was standing. He then vanished. I couldn't even smell him. Then it came back flooding my nostrils.

I felt all of a sudden a sharp pain in my stomach where i noticed claws not of solidness but more of an dark extension inserted in my stomach wielded by the mysterious tom. I could feel my blood escaping.

"This is why you are weak I hope you learn from this experience," said the mysterious tom. He removed his claws from my stomach. "My work here is done," he proclaimed. Then I fell from the ledge and hit the ground and passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wake up Darkpaw," I heard Greypaw scream. She was shaking me with her paw repeatedly. It was dark already and I was wondering how long I had been knocked out. I pressed my paw to my stomach and felt nothing. I looked around for traces of blood but all I found were purple stains. Was it all a dream?

"I'm alright no worries just fell asleep," I told Greypaw calmly. "Did you find the flower?"

Before she could answer I heard paw step coming towards us. It was Stripetail and Eagleclaw they walked calmly with what I could see as vary extravagant flower hanging from Eagleclaw's jaw. It was good to know that the mission had been completed. I staggered to get up so I could greet them.

"What happened, you know you can't sleep on the job," inquired Stripetail? Suddenly I felt a jolt of embarrassment as I knew I contributed vary little to our task. I was at a loss to what to say back to the senior warrior. My tongue was held with contempt toward myself.

Then Eagleclaw dropped the flowers and came to my rescue. "He's just tired as we all are from yesterday's events the important thing though is that we obtained the flower." He paused and looked towards Greypaw, "Would you mind taking these flower's Greypaw" he inquired?

"Sure it would be my honor," she replied with pride

"Alright let's get moving now we lost all our daylight looking for Darkpaw," announced Stripetail with bitterness in his mouth.

It was true we were only halfway through with our mission there was still the matter of delivering the flower to Fernheart show she could heal Shadow. She was still unconscious and it was still our duty to get over there on time. If she died I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

Finally escaping Twolegplace I could finally embrace the smell of the forest. But there was still the scent of Thunderclan to keep me on my toes. It may have been dark but since Shadow's last skirmish with them they have doubled on the patrols. It would only be a matter of time before we confronted one of their patrols.

Suddenly a roar arose from our left flanks, "Who goes there?" It was Icefang the deputy of Thunderclan, he was a very broad shouldered white tom said to be the one of the strongest in all the forest. He was accompanied by his mate Rainpelt, a skinny small grey she-cat with pale blue eyes; she had the upmost admiration towards Icefang.

"What are Shadowclan cats doing in Thunderclan territory this is an outrage," exclaimed Rainpelt with anger melting any of the blueness in those pale eyes?

"We are just coming back from Twolegplace with herbs for our clan," explained Eagleclaw. He was in no way going to jeopardize our cause by saying they were for Shadow. He knew if he said that there would be no way of getting back to the camp on time without a fight.

It still didn't faze the two Thunderclan cat's ferocity "Have you forgot the terms our clans are at there is no way we will let you pass us," Icefang roared with a contempt that pierced my heart.

"Yeah who do you cats think you are trespassing on another clan's territory after what you have done," exclaimed Rainpelt sharing in her mate's contempt?

"Darkpaw and Greypaw run from here as fast as you can we'll try to hold them off," ordered Stripetail with a great vigor in his voice.

We didn't think twice we started dashed from there till Icefang dashed straight into us. "Going so where "he screamed.

But before he could reach us Eagleclaw intercepted him and pounded his right flank. "Same should be said of you Icefang," roared with determination in his voice, determination for completing our task no matter what. I knew then what I had to do and that was to protect Greypaw with all my life.


	6. Chapter 6

The sounds of Greypaw's and my footsteps crowded the night. We had to get back to the camp in a hurry. The sacrifice of both Eagleclaw and Stripetail could not be for nothing. There was no time to waste because there was no telling if there were any other Thunderclan patrols or if anyone had already heard the commotion at the border. I could feel the cool breeze graze my pelt as we ran in Thunderclan territory. Greypaw and I were running as one cat now. There was nothing that could stop us now in our noble quest to save Shadow.

Then out of the bushes came out a ginger tom that rammed into Greypaw. It was Thunder a cat whose strength was said to be unrivaled to anyone in not only his clan but all of the forest. We were doomed, we were only lonely apprentices we had no chance at all against the legendary cat.

"Where do you two think you're going now?" he pondered out loud. I could already see that Greypaw had been hurt terribly she could barely get up. "Answer me now" Thunder demanded with an essence of command in his voice.

"Let her go now pick on someone else your own size," I yelled as I jumped into him. He dodged and swiped me while I was in mid air.

"Last time I checked I was bigger than both of you," he retorted with an air of confidence about him.

"Greypaw get out of here I stop him the best I can" I painted hoping Greypaw would have enough energy to get up.

She finally got up and mewed weakly "what about you?' I could see the desperation in her eyes.

"Go now we have no more time to spare!" She then seeing no option ran straight for Shadowclan territory. I then turned all my attention to Thunder who just laughed and laughed.

"What chance do you possibly have against me?" he smirked with a great grin.

At the mention of those words I felt a great power surge throughout my body. I could feel a dark purple aura surround my body and rejuvenate my muscles. My body felt as though it had finally matured. The smirked in Thunder's face now changed into a face full of awe at what I had become. I charge at him again this time landing a severe blow to him before he could dodge.

What in my ancestor's name are you?" he cried.

He charged right back at me and laid his blow which stuck me in the mouth. The odd thing though I barley felt any of it. I then grappled him by his neck. In response he backed up and crashed me into a neighboring thorn bush. I felt blood gush out and looked at the tree and noticed it was purple and not red like it should have been. I got off his back and faced him with about ten tail lengths away from each other and with claws unsheathed launched our selves at each other. I then in mid air dodged him but not out of freight but out of the dark aura teaming from my claws which raked Thunder side.

With blood gushing out of his side he pondered out loud, "Why won't you answer me?" Then he fell producing a loud thud, it could still be seen that he was breathing. Then suddenly my body started to move without my consent. It started walking straight for Thunder. Once it got there my paw despite my best efforts was moving in for the kill. I didn't want to kill anyone all I wanted to do was go home and be with Greypaw what was happening to me.

I then heard a cat come from the bushes it was Eagleclaw bloody and battered but still alive. Once he arrived what was possessing me retreated back into the depths of my body. My body weakened substantially and I kneeled down.

Looking at Thunder's body Eagleclaw asked aloud, "what happened to that guy?" Noises spawned far behind Eagleclaw. "Never mind about that we've got to get to the extraction point.

"What about Stripetail?" I asked.

"He's captured we have no time or the numbers to go back and save him we are leaving!" Then without further question I ran with Eagleclaw the best I could with my exhausted body.


	7. Chapter 7

I could see a patrol three cats, consisting of Oaktail by and the white furred and blacked striped tom twins Blackstripe and Fogfur, near the Shadowclan border and on the ground lying right beside them was Greypaw, she was safe. I was about to go run up to her but Eagleclaw jumped on top of me and I look at him in question. "Why did you do that?"

He looked at me with a disapproving look on his face. "Turn around and look where we are then you'll know why I stopped you." So I turned and saw a black rock in front of me that stretched for what seemed to be an eternal path. This was the thunderpath where monster ruled. I then heard the gush of passing monster.

Eagleclaw got of me and with all his might shouted "go now is our chance." With no second thought I jumped up and started to run towards the thunderpath. I felt we were in the clear, until I heard Icefang roaring from the bushes.

The Thunderclan deputy was no longer the white tom that every clan cat recognized but a red tom with few patched of white fur that had not be stained by blood. Far behind him was his ever loyal mate Rainpelt whose eyes were now full of fear. I could not tell if it came from the sight of her leader or her mate. I quickened my past more than ever. Behind me I could see Icefang snarling as he caught up to me.

Just as soon as he got up though a bright light engulfed him and the sounder of a monster roared. A loud disturbing thud could be heard as the monster passed by. I looked back in disgust as I saw the mutilated corpse of Icefang. Even Icefang could not survive the hit of a monster, no one could. I could barely see his last few breaths before he died.

Rainpelt ran up to Icefang and wailed in agony, "Why did this have to happen, why to Thunderclan, why to me, why to you? You were going to be my mate and give me the pride and joy of baring your kits. You were going to be the strongest of all of the clans." She turned to us as screeched in to the top of her lungs. "Curse you Shadowclan, curse you. I'll take my revenge on all of you mark my word." She then dragged her lover's body out of the thunderpath and into her territory.

"It's time to get back to the camp Darkpaw we still have to give the herbs to Shadow." I turned around to see Oaktail walking toward me form the patrol which was walking away with Greypaw and Eagleclaw. "I know it's hard for you to see death of another cat like that but it's part of how our world is now come with me you've had a long day, time to go home."

I relished that command I had been through way to much today and I needed to regroup myself. Way to many strange things had happened today. Icefang was the least of my troubles. My priorities now were Thunder and that mysterious cat back in Twolegplace who could have that possibly been. He was no clan cat that was sure. Way to powerful, then again look at me what have I become. I should have been thrashed by Thunder; I shouldn't even be alive right now. I guess though I should be grateful to be back home though.


End file.
